Australian Battle Royale Program 2
by MaxieSpaxie
Summary: 21 students are plunged into a new battle royale program set in Australia. This time around the game is played on a mansion and it's grounds. Recommended by many on imdb forums...Im a real sucker for feedback, so give me lots!
1. Default Chapter

Scarlet "Lettie" Ah Lam Adkins (Female #7) hurried along the school corridor, hitting people with her flying chunky jewellery as she ran past.

Students watched with bemused faces as Lettie tried to run with the black high heels that she had worn to school that day. Lettie just laughed of the looks trying to remain focused on the fact that this was the second time she was late to class that week and needed to arrive on time.

When she finally arrived outside her classroom door, she took of her shoes. She massaged her feet quickly and with a sigh of relief, repeated the first lesson of fashion to herself in her head: these shoes are impracticable and give me excruciating pain, but if the clothes look fabulous than the wearer should put herself through anything to look fabulous.

She opened the door, silently nodded apologetically to the teacher Mrs Stevens and sat herself in the empty seat between her two best friends Liberty Newman (Female #1) and Noel Anderson (Male #5)

Noel leaned over into Lettie's ear whispering "your shoes are fucken fabulous"

Lettie chuckled to herself and beamed with happiness.

Mrs Stevens spoke up "now Lettie, if you had arrived at school on time which I must say is not a common practice at this school you would have learnt that the class is going to be going on a compulsory camp this Saturday which will run to Tuesday. The class will be arriving at around five at the school grounds where we will be taken by bus to the camp site. I know this school is fairly laid back, but this is a special camp and you must all arrive very early".

Mrs Stevens looked down hesitating for a moment and swishing back her hair nervously and there was a small moment of silence till she finally said "We will be going on an artistic camp designed to bring out your creative talents, but I have been asked by the camp organiser not to speak about it as if something like a goal motivational course and all the self improvement must be done at the camp"

Mrs Stevens then bit on her lip again looking down to the ground as she spoke "You will have the first period off today to study for your upcoming exams, consider it a free period while in second period you will divide into your various drama groups"

She looked up to the class for a brief moment as if about to say something, but hesitated then shook her head silently and then quickly walked out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.

Tanya Yosser (Female #10) jumped in shock when her teacher lammed the door, loudly landing onto the floor, to which the class erupted in harsh laughter while Adam Edward slowly heaved the girl's large body up back into her desk.

Tanya's cheeks glowed from humiliation, as she quickly grabbed some of her notes about Wagner and pretended to analyse them.

She was one of the school's top musical students, but would lately never play in front of anybody due to her belief that she was the ugliest gawkiest girl in the entire school and she was afraid that people would call her a "lumbering inept giant" again like they did at her first concert. She was slightly overweight and the second tallest person in the entire school with mousy hair covering most of her face. She would occasionally play her violin for her two friends who sat beside her, Adam Edward Lewis (Male #1) and David Summers (Male #6).

They were sitting at the front of the class offering a place of solitude while the rest of the class talked piercingly into each other's ears. They did not talk often, but their relationship grew out of trust and solace as their group provided safety against the bullies who belittled them.

Adam flipped through his chess book content and completely absorbed in vast quality of information that such a book could provide him. He seemed somewhat unaware of what had happened in the previous few minutes, while David looked over his shoulder.

Concerned for Tanya, he whispered into her ear "What made you jump like that. We do camps like this all the time"

Tanya shook her head, still embarrassed and shocked by what a fool she had been "I don't know. It just doesn't seem normal that teachers get so uptight around here. I…don't worry"

David nodded in agreement while she returned to her Wagner notes; her checks still a noticeable bright red.

Today he would have to be careful with Tanya; she seemed upset as it is being laughed at by the entire the class. It was hard caring for his friends who seemed to have no to little self esteem sometimes, but he felt he had to look after them. It was all he could do after what he had been through. His thoughts trailed off to the film and media students who seemed to be having a large argument about who knows what.

Liberty Newman's blue and brown eye both filled with rage as she suddenly screamed at Alex Cooney (Male #7) "How dare you even try and compare Amelie to a bad American comedy such as Notting Hill. Amelie is filmed with such simple sweet love while Notting Hill is just simple American trash."

Alex Cooney known for his short temper yelled back "Well I'm sorry that I didn't enjoy such classics such as the ever boring title ExistenZ or the apparently cult classic Ghost World"

Liberty Newman sat there stunned, but finally lit up "Well my friend you can't really say a thing because you saw White Chicks…..at the cinema" she added with a sweet smile of victory

Everyone laughed until finally Mignon "Mimi" Strickland (Female #5) popped in from yet another exciting hurried gossip conversation with Noel to add in a sly voice "But I liked White Chicks, sorry for interrupting"

Everyone laughed even harder while Mimi grinned to show off her white straight teeth. She then turned back to Noel and began discussing the latest parties and rumours about who the latest person had slept with while Noel sat there laughing and gasping as she revealed every latest piece of gossip that had occurred. Mimi loved Noel to bits and loved how confident he was with himself while Noel thrived of the attention girls gave him and the friendship they could offer.

Mimi chatted to everyone in the class, popular or not and loved doing it, but she enjoyed the chats with Noel the most, as he can be so strong against criticism while Mimi, inside her exterior bubbly personality was very sensitive and often cried about the jokes people said to her even if they weren't meant to be harsh.

Mimi's main group of friends lay to the right on the edge of the room all huddled in a corner. They were pretty much labelled as the popular group, but popularity was not a really important asset at a Steiner School as people saw beyond the popularity and looked more often for a person's creative skills or interests.

These people interests were pretty much predominantly focused on the upcoming party that was going to occur on the Friday night.

Liam Forster (Male #4) sat up huddled around the large group of girls surrounding him, darting deep gazes to each of the girl he had found irresistible or worshiped at some at some point in his lifetime while staring at Hannah Morgan (Female #6), his best friend for the longest.

She seemed preoccupied with something else at this time and although was occasionally laughing when Lauren McCarthney (Female #3) juvenilely giggled about what she done at the last party, was nervously twitching her head in the direction of Paul Kenny's (Male #4) direction.

Lauren McCartheny giggled again while staring at her beautiful exteriors on the mirror of her metallic ruler, while her friend Kellie York (Female #2) emphatically rolled her eyes making Liam laugh.

Kellie considered herself lucky to be in such a great group even if it did only contain one boy, but she longed for the weekend to start earlier, so that she could go surfing again. She sometimes found it hard to survive in a group where no one was athletic, but she loved to imitate Lauren harebrained looks and sayings and she loved to hear Lauren's signature giggle.

While Lauren sat in the desk launching herself into vulgar gurgling noises, April Jones (Female #1) sat at the back of the classroom twisting her died bright red hair and fiddling with her dolphin earrings that her mother gave her telling her how "normal" she looked now that she had them on. She sat by herself with several empty seats around her increasing the void that she wished would grow larger, while she scribbled her latest depressing poem. Her desire to leave and go home to her only real friend, her mouse Emily increased, as Kev Purdy (Male #8) droned on about his latest award in his so called up coming musical career while his girlfriend Gretchen Rosalie (Female #9) and friend Alexander Thompson (Male #9) casually listened on.

Gretchen Rosalie sketched a large rose into her desk while pretending to listen to her boyfriend Kev Purdy chatter about why he thought Australian rock was becoming much to Americanised. Her thoughts drifted to her latest painting. She arched her horn rimmed glasses and decided that she would paint a woman in a circus.

Kev Purdy looked up to his girlfriend's features and was so instantly inspired that he decided that he should write a song about her that Friday night. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Aquina Matsuda (Female #8) cruelly staring at them.

Aquina sat by herself staring intently at each member of the class. She was not maliciously staring at them at all and her thoughts were hundreds of miles away while she stroked her shell necklace.

She suddenly returned back to classroom as Paul Kenny let out a large obnoxious laugh.

Paul Kenny, Sam Jakerman (Male #10) and Gavin Bryce (Male #2) sat huddled around the one table playing poker and drinking shot shots of vodka that they had smuggled through to the school.

Gavin Bryce having just won the round sat back in his chair thinking he was the king of the world. He looked over to Mimi's direction, caught her eye and then winked at her while licking his lips.

Mimi shuddered in disgust. She couldn't stand Paul Kenny and Sam Jackerman, both being hardcore stones, but Paul Kenny was a lot more arrogant, thinking that he was god's gift to women while Sam Jackerman could barely string a sentence together. The so called intellectual Gavin Bryce was a pompous self righteous asshole who was essentially the leader of the terrible three.

Noel whispered something into Mimi's ear just loud enough for Gavin Bryce to hear about a "small manhood" and Mimi laughed hysterically.

Gavin Bryce stared at the Noel of them muttering under his breath "fucken gothic poofta".

Noel Anderson was simply below him. I mean look at that dumbass punk gear his wearing. What a fucken loser.

Mrs Steven leaned against the door to hear the muffled laughter of her favourite class of students. Why did it have to be them? These types of things shouldn't happen to a Steiner Class. Steiner schools are specially designed not to teach the average curriculum, so that students can get more out of the more artistic subjects which were designed to bring out a more creative calm person. They even had meditation classes and had sessions detailing the need to not condone violence in society. Why did Australia have to become so closely aligned with the US? Why did her class in a little unimportant Steiner School in Canberra have to be chosen? She wasn't ready to deal with the issue as she realised that she would never hear her children's laughter ever again. She didn't think her children would be ready to deal with the fact that they would be heading into the second live Battle Royale Program.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Crystal Winters (Girl #11)…Are u awake yet?" a cold masculine voice spoke from the black screen filling the padded room with a remote evil where Crystal sat strapped up in a straight jacket. She had been awake for what seemed like a few hours staring blankly at the bottom of the padded wall trying not to think of the events that had just occurred.

She focused her eyes on the black screen that had been asking her the same last question over and over again for the last few hours, with a mean intent. She didn't know what she was going to do with it, but she had decided at the beginning of her time in the room where they normally locked up insane people that she would never verbalise a single word I the program and would silently protest against the government. She was stubborn, but she was at straining point, having just witnessed her parents being killed and having herself just killed a man.

"Crystal Winters…Are u awake yet?"

She stirred her arms once more desperately trying to undo the straight jacket, but to no avail. She wanted to escape, but there were no doors, just her and the black screen two enemies facing each other off in a staring duel.

"Crystal Winters…Are u awake yet?"

She shuddered as she remembered how much blood had oozed out of his body and how he had twitched convulsively for a few minutes, each limb spraying out more and more blood as he moved, till finally he lay still. She had killed him with one of her kitchen knifes after she had discovered her parents lying dead sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She had snuck up behind him repeatedly stabbing him. He had come to take her to the fucken program.

"Crystal Winters…Are u awake yet?"

She hated that dead man, he at least had a name while she was simply now a number. A number that had to play in a godamn game killing other numbers, there was no humanity in a game such as Battle Royale. With her parents dead, she had lost who she was and the government had now told her that she was a number. The government had stolen her identity, but at least she had stolen that dead man's identity however the sweet taste of revenge hadn't been satisfied just yet. How could she ever be a winner in this game when she had already lost all that she already was.

"Crystal Winters…Are u awake yet?"

She moved her head up and down moaning slightly and bighting on her lip to stop herself from crying. She wasn't going to cry.

"Crystal Winters…Are u awake yet?"

Crystal looked around the room for the hundredth time searching for some door that could help her escape, but again all that she could see was a bag with the letters Battle Royale which frustrated her because she couldn't open it with her hands being tied in a straight jacket.

"Crystal Winters…Are u awake yet?"

Crystal looked up to the ceiling as if for some sign of hope that her parents could find her, but alas had found none and finally after hours of silence determination and holding herself together, gritted her teeth and spoke in a slow drawn out voice.

"I am awake"

The silence surprised Crystal for the first time because the black screen did not instantly respond, until finally the screen switched on which shocked Crystal so much that she smashed herself hard against one of the white padded walls.

The letters BR displayed across the screen.

The voice spoke up again in a cold malicious tone which sent spasms of fear shivering up Crystal's spine "It is currently 10AM in the morning on Day One and you are participating in the Battle Royale program. Currently four students are dead"

Crystal's hair, a wild mane of ginger ringlets, which reached her shoulders swung around uncontrollably as she tried to fight back the tears.

"As you already know a group of soldiers came to pick you up to take you to the program however due to our producers coming up with a clever marketing scheme we have decided to release you into the program at a later time which will be announced in around five hours time. Think of yourself as a show gimmick. When we finally retrieved your body hovering over your parents dead bodies and one soldier who you had murdered, you were drugged taken here and you have been asleep for around an hour. We have been repeating the same message to you over and over again because we cannot legally consider you a participant before you respond that you are awake. You could sleep now, couldn't you? The mark of a true killer."

He burst out into a cruel laughter.

She roared back at the voice "I didn't attend that stupid dead soldier's funeral, but I sent a letter saying I approved of it"

The voice chuckled in response "Ahhh….Crystal's first words and a Mark Twain quote a very intelligent man I must say. You are quite an interesting girl. Your report says you are quite lazy which I must say in unintelligent feature while it also says you have a problem with authority which is unintelligent considering we could easily kill you if we wanted too yet you seem to want to scream at me and refuse to speak to us for hours on end. I like you quite a lot because I believe you have some chutzpah and that is important for this program, but we must get onto explaining the program's rules first"

Crystal stood up frustrated and screamed back as piercingly as she could back at the screen "You'll know the full force of my chutzpah when I reach down your throat and pull your fucken dead heart out"

The voice again chuckled in response infuriating Crystal even more "Crystal you already know most of the rules, so I don't know why I'm bothering. You spent a lot of time with your parents protesting against them for gods' sakes, but I guess I have to. Damn hippies. The other students have obviously all been debriefed on the program's rules. It's as simple as this, 21 students enter the program….or 17 now" he added in a sly tone.

Crystal tightened her fist, her slightly stout body shaking in anger.

The voice continued "And only one comes out. Like in the first Battle Royale it will be televised for the Australian community and Bert Newton will be hosting it. There are camera's everywhere and there will be nowhere you can hide. The channel broadcasting it will not televise it live, but rather decide what they will put in their programming exactly a day after it happens, so they therefore can manipulate how each student will be shown and decide to include or not include every conversation that happens. "

Crystal muttered to herself, something that her mother had always repeated to her **"The first casualty of war is truth"**

He continued now in a slightly more menacing tone" There will be no attempts to leave the program area which consist of a mansion, which you are currently in and its grounds. If you choose to do so the collar we will place on you in some time will explode and your head will blow off. The Collars will also explode if more than one person is left at the end of the three day period of Battle Royale and they will explode if you enter a danger Zone which will be read to you every 3 hours. We will fill in the danger zones on your map and you will soon see how the map is divided into certain squares. That bag that you have been eyeing at for some time now contains a map, some food and water and your randomly selected weapon which you will kill your classmates with. Thank you for being so cooperative over and out"

"My fucken pleasure" Crystal screamed out

Crystal slumped herself against the wall trying to remain strong and fight back the tears that her parents deserved.


	3. Chpater 3

Chapter 3 (6AM DAY ONE)

Noel Anderson's mother watched silently gripping onto some tissues as the first hour of the game her son was in, switched on her television. She slowly tore through every tissue nervously hoping more and more as each minute passed that her only son would survive the program and be the winner.

She watched as the television screen broadcasted a nerdy looking boy with a silver collar on his neck flipping through the pages of a dictionary muttering words to himself.

Death-

**State of being dead**

Adam flipped through the pages of the dictionary reflecting on certain words, mouthing them as he passed them and then turning to other words. He had been mouthing the word death too himself for around two minutes repeating the word and its many meanings in his head. He had been thinking about what it would be like to die.

He crouched behind a table hidden by its shadow it gave off in the morning light. He looked up for more evidence on his surroundings, but still made sure his football shaped head was hidden by the shadows. He was in the library specifically C5 located in the mansion that his classmates had been told the "game" was occurring in.

The room gave off a sinister atmosphere with the considerably sized bookcases sitting either side of the table painted a menacing red and filled with tales of human anguish and misery that Andy had never heard off. The table he was hidden behind was a shade of grey and he sat awkwardly on the soft chocolate coloured carpet. He had recognised that the door that he had opened to walk in was a modelled from an eighteenth century dungeon door that he recognised from playing too many role playing computer games. To the left of his crouching shrivelled gangly body was a small blue door, literally so small that he had to crouch to try to open it, but had unfortunately discovered it was locked. A painting on the wall to Adam's right showed a man whose face was in torment hung by a noose and Adam whimpered too himself every time he looked up to it quickly reverting to looking for more relaxing words that made him much more secure like his most treasured thing in the world, chess.

Chess-

**A game for two people, played on a board with pieces that are moved in an attempt to checkmate the opponents king. **

Adam stared at the BR bag they had given every student; he had already taken a swig of the water and eaten half his bread roll. When he had been given the BR bag, he had run east out of the room where they had been debriefed along the tiled floors into the library and hid in the shadows that the table gave him. He had then discovered the dictionary inside his BR bag which he decided could be used as a decent weapon even though he was not physically strong enough to really hurt anyone, but he could at least slow them down.

Adam blankly stared at the map that they had given him trying to make sense of it. The main part of the map was the large bushland area to the south east and next to the bushland was a large maze. The Mansion took up most of the north of the map and was divided into several rooms, the kitchen, study, ball room, library, lounge, hall, dining room with the room labelled HQ in the centre of the mansion. HQ was where the students had arrived after being drugged on their bus for the Battle Royale program and where the producers as they had been called monitored the game. He remembered the initial shock finding himself strapped to a desk in chains being told by several menacing guards that he would have to kill his friends. To the east of the mansion was the servants quarters and surrounding the mansion was a scatter of small sheds.

He instantly recognised the mansion resembling a board game called Cluedo, a game somewhat limited in strategy when compared to chess. He became so enthused as to how the mansion had been divided into similar rooms as a cluedo board he decided he would look the word cluedo up in his dictionary.

Cluedo-

**Congratulations reader of the dictionary. You have discovered a clue. The mansion is divided into sections just like a cluedo board. Although this weapon appears to be weak if you follow the paths on the dictionary right it can lead you to areas that will save your life. Your clue:**

**Those who die for a cause die comforted and coy;**

**Believing their cause God's cause they die with joy**

Adam lifted his head from the dictionary with his spirits soaring. It was so early in the game and he already had hope, he would not lose his sanity, he would remain calm and use the clues from his weapon to survive.

He looked up to the library filled with literally thousands of books. He would find out who had written that poem and discover what the cryptic poem meant. Somewhere up in one of those books was a poem that which would give him a further clue. Somewhere up in one of those books was hope.

A camera situated on a hedge near the northern maze's entrance centred on an Asian girl with a light face complexion, fit frame and medium length black hair. The producers than decided to switch to a shot straight after showing the girl of the entire maze making the hedge maze appear larger than it actually was and making the viewer feel a sense of hopelessness that anyone who entered it would never actually get out.

The girl ran into the maze shifting her focus behind her occasionally to see if anyone had been following her. The girl then looked up at the camera saying something that the microphone attached to her collar couldn't pick up.

"Bastards! Watching innocent kids killing each other." Aquina Matsuda said with spite.

She hated the Battle Royale program, as they nearly held one every week in her country of origin Japan, killing thousands of teenagers like herself in the process. The major problem in Japan was that no one could voice their opinions against the program, but she did recall speaking in hushed voices to her old friends from Japan about how corrupt the Japanese regime was. She used to trust her friends in Japan, but she had lost her feeling of trust towards people a long time ago.

She reflected on her friends while running through the many passages of the maze. She had left behind all of her friends when she had come to Australia which was like a free somewhat peaceful political paradise for Aquina and her beloved sister Rumi until she discovered on the news that Australia in hope of pleasing the US would adopt the BR program. She remembered watching in horror as they broadcasted the program, selling merchandise of the children on 1800-numbers. She remembered watching the program on television while her sister Rumi cried into her lap sobbing violently as a voice announced student after student being killed.

She ran along another passage of the maze while not making too much noise, a technique she had learnt from martial arts.

She reached a dead end hitting the sharp hedge with too much force, as she had been running too quickly.

A dead end, just like her life in Australia, new school, no friends and most importantly no Hiro.

A pain hit her deep in her heart when she thought of his name and she clutched on the shell necklace that her boyfriend's parents had given her after he had died, but she was thinking too much of him and whenever she thought of the way he died, it made her lose concentration and break down, something she could not do in a game like this. Every time she was faced with a problem she would clasp onto her boyfriend's shell necklace hoping that he would give him hope, but it usually gave her moments of despair like it was giving her now.

Her mind shifted back to the game as she ran down another passage through the maze, hoping she would hit the centre soon. There were so many passages and she was starting to get lost.

Her hand gripped tighter onto the randomly assigned weapon that the producers had given her, a replica of a ceremonial court dagger used by napoleon himself. It was a large dagger with the grip engraved by napoleon's profile and his monogram displayed on the sheath still inside her bag she was carrying with her other hand. The dagger itself had been painted gold making Aquina feel honoured to be given a weapon such as a replica of napoleons dagger and less afraid of the horrors that the Battle Royale program could produce.

She could easily kill someone with the dagger, but she was not interested in killing her fellow classmates even though she barely knew them and would thus suffer less guilt. She only needed the large dagger to defend herself against the ones who were playing the game. She was going to protect one single person that reflected her dead boyfriend Hiro and defend that person till her own last breath. She decided that in the first few hours she would scout the maze and then the bush area for anyone that could fit Hiro's purity and then she could offer her services to that person and fight in their honour against the other classmates.

She realised that in sacrificing herself for someone else meant that she would soon die, but that did not worry her. Death would bring her closer to her love Hiro, her old boyfriend that had died and gone to heaven.

She hit another dead end again reflecting on how her life had become a living hell after Hiro had died.

She grasped again onto her shell necklace realizing that she could only afford one single moment in the game before she would die that she could reflect on Hiro.

She lay down on the ground and silently sobbed. She grabbed her shell necklace at her neck below her silver collar and brought it too her face, so that she could rub away the tears falling down her check with it, but the finally lifted it over her head.

She slowly dug a small hole and placed the shell necklace in the middle before quickly covering it up with soil.

She patted the smooth brown earth slowly muttering to herself "This is to be your final resting place my love Hiro. After I have buried my only possession of yours, I will be able to be strong enough to forget you for a few days and protect one of my honoured classmates. When you died your parents gave me this shell necklace to give me comfort, but I need to push your memories behind me now and remain strong. I will find someone that will have the same qualities as you. I hope that you will understand. I love you and will meet you soon"

Aquina lifted herself up from the soil mound with tears still strolling down her check, but with a renewed intense sense of bravery. She ran forward along a passage certain that she would save a fellow classmates life and unaware that someone had heard her crying and had been watching her at a safe distance from behind her.

She ran straight forward into another dead end, but this time instead of emotionally breaking down, she stood firm and clasped her hand tighter around the dagger determined that she would fight through every dead end that the maze offered her.

Her head was filled with thoughts of honour and triumph as it was struck down by the heavy bronze double bladed axe from behind her, cracking her skull and then slicing through her soft flesh, killing her instantly. Blood spurted out of her as she hit the brown earth of the maze with a loud thud.

Her body lay still, sprawled on the ground with the axe still heavily embedded in her flesh. Her blood crawled out from her head into every route making the effect as if it was trying to still escape from the maze.

The murderer clasped onto the axe's handle, ripping it out of her head spraying Aquina's blood onto the hedges that surrounded him.

A camera situated on the roof of the servants quarters focused on a girl who looked startled and horrified while she stared into the dining room's windows situated to the north of the library. She had a look of complete terror both in her blue and brown eye. She stood right outside the mansion's eastern wall and was so stunned that she was completely unaware of what was going on around her.

The glowing red windows that were situated in the dining room made Liberty Newman completely horrified as she remembered the frightening movie "The Amityville horror story". She had been bewildered as it is finding herself in Battle Royale, but she could not pass by the windows amazed at how much they resembled the windows of the house in the movie. She was already in complete terror, but seeing windows that resembled a horror story, made her so startled that she could hardly move.

She was so absorbed in the sinister looking windows that she failed to notice the figure creeping slowly behind her and no one could hear her screams when she found a familiar looking hand clasped tightly around her mouth.

The hour of BR highlights finished making Noel's mother sigh in relief. She had decided to sit by the television not concentrating on anything else, but her sons' wellbeing. An entire box of tissues all torn up into tiny little pieces lay around her feet as she nervously pulled out another tissue box ready for another hour of Battle Royale. In a mad frenzy she had bought every tissue box that was selling at the supermarket, so she could have something to do while she watched the BR program, something that she could release her stress onto. The supermarket had only 36 boxes left which Noel's mother hoped was not some sort of omen that her son would not last the entire game and would only survive for 36 hours.

**Aquina Matsuda Female#8 Dead**

**20 students remaining **


End file.
